disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jasmín
Jasmín (الأميرة ياسمين) es la co-protagonista de la película de animación de Disney de 1992, Aladdin, sus dos secuelas y serie de televisión animada. Descripción Oficial Jasmine es una soñadora que ama a su mascota tigre, Rajah. Es libre de espíritu, confiada y amable. Cuando conoce a Aladdin, descubre las maravillas que suele imaginarse fuera de las paredes del palacio. Descripción Es la hija del Sultán de Ágrabah. Vive en el palacio con la única compañía de su tigre Rajah. Ella debe casarse antes de su próximo cumpleaños, pero ella no quiere hacerlo con un arrogante miembro de la realeza, si se casa, quiere que sea por amor. Ella, cuando huye del palacio para no casarse, conoce a Aladdín, de quien se enamora por que es un buen muchacho. Aladdín se hace pasar por un príncipe para impresionarla, pero ella lo amaba tal y como es. Apariencia física Jasmine fue animado y diseñado por Mark Henn, su estructura facial fue modelado después de su hermana, Beth Henn. Es una mujer joven muy voluptuosa y atractiva de estatura media. Ella tiene la piel mediana, el pelo negro largo brillante, ojos marrones, y una figura distinta del reloj de arena. El atuendo casual de Jasmine fue diseñado para ser simplista, parecido al de las mujeres árabes haram. Es una tapa de tubo verde cosechada que revela su vientre y su ombligo con mangas cosidas para sus brazos, pantalones a juego y zapatos verdes ondulados. Con el traje, su pelo es normalmente atado en una cola de caballo mantenida por dos bandas de color verde mar que coinciden con su traje, y terminando en un pequeño remolino. Ella lleva una diadema verde del mar que se centra con un zafiro adornado en él. Para completar su traje, dos grandes aretes de oro que cuelgan de sus oídos cubriéndolos completamente, y un collar a juego. Para ocasiones formales, como el anuncio de su compromiso con Aladdin, Jasmine llevaba un vestido púrpura. Frente a su ropa casual, este vestido cubre la mayor parte de la piel de Jasmine, con la tela reinando de sus hombros a sus pies. La mitad superior del vestido es strapless, y la mitad inferior consiste en un pedazo de la correa (centrado con una joya azul real), y un velo rosado transparente que fluya abajo, apenas debajo de sus becerros. Ella también lleva una diadema con una joya similar azul real, mientras que su pelo está atado en una cola de caballo similar a la asociada con su casual (aunque las bandas azules se sustituyen por púrpura). Cuando Jafar toma el control de Agrabah por un corto tiempo, hace que Jasmine use un traje rojo (una versión alternativa de su ropa casual, sans su collar y pendientes) con varios accesorios de oro, como un brazalete de serpiente y triangular, pendientes de oro. Jafar más tarde crea una corona de oro para Jasmine de sus grilletes cuando decide hacer de ella su reina. Su pelo también está atado en una cola de caballo, con una banda dorada, aparentemente metálica. Cuando se disfrazaba como una plebeya en las calles de Agrabah, Jasmine llevaba un manto marrón, con un Shayla a juego. El equipo sería más tarde casual para sus salidas en el mercado, como se ve en la serie de televisión y Aladdin y el Rey de Ladrones. Personalidad jazmín es un personaje de varias capas; Increíblemente independiente y fuerte en muchos aspectos. No tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, no importa a quién se enfrente; Ya sea su padre, Jafar o algún otro villano que corrompa a Agrabah, Jasmine no dudará en defender lo que es correcto, sobre todo por la seguridad de los demás en contraposición a sí misma. Este aspecto de su personaje es muy explorado en la serie de televisión, donde se demuestra que Jasmine es muy gobernante de Agrabah junto a su padre, en contraposición a la princesa estereotipada que simplemente se sienta alrededor en el banquillo. Se le muestra que participa en la mayoría de las disputas y conversaciones políticas, a menudo da sugerencias sobre cómo hacer que la paz (que, a menudo, sale exitosa) y se demuestra que tiene la misma cantidad de respeto que su padre gana. Aparte de esto, Jasmine es extremadamente compasiva y cuidando si hacia su reino, su familia, sus amigos, y especialmente Aladdin, a quien ella trata como un mejor amigo, así como un amante. Juntos, los dos comparten un vínculo fuerte, siempre abierto a las tendencias y los ideales del otro, y siempre buscando el uno al otro. Ella también es una influencia pesada en la vida de la rata de la calle anterior y por lo general se erige como su principal motivación en la reforma de sí mismo para mejor. Como se mencionó anteriormente, Jasmine se preocupa mucho por su reino, y ha demostrado sacrificarse muchas veces por la seguridad de sus súbditos, como se ve en "Bad Mood Rising" y "The Ethereal". En Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Siga a sus sueños, se demuestra que Jasmine tiene un deseo excepcional de contribuir a su reino, en maneras que no incluyan el ostentar su estado como princesa. Habilidades * Aptitud intuitiva: Jasmine es bastante intuitiva, y se ha descrito como una alumna rápida. Después de una demostración de Aladdin, Jasmine fue capaz de saltar con pértiga sobre un tejado. * Combate de mano a mano: Como se ve en la serie de televisión, así como en Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine eventualmente obtuvo habilidades en combate, siendo capaz de mantener su propia batalla contra ladrones y otros antagonistas incluyendo Mozenrath (como se ve en "El secreto de la roca de la daga"). También puede ser bastante feroz y despiadada en la batalla, como se ve en el episodio mencionado anteriormente, así como "The Vapor Chase", donde atacó sin piedad a Abis Mal por venganza, y "The Great Rift". En el episodio, "A Sultan Worth His Salt", Jasmine también demostró ser hábil en el uso de armas para el combate, también. Sus habilidades son discutible mejor showcased en "Forget Me Lots", donde ella (bajo una influencia mágica, mentalmente) luchó, y casi derrotó a Aladdin, así como el número de otros personajes, con una facilidad impresionante. * Inteligencia Mental: Como se ha visto varias veces a lo largo de la película, y la franquicia, Jasmine es muy inteligente, más de lo que la mayoría de los alrededores moldeado ha mostrado. Con su propio ingenio, ha sido capaz de manipular a los enemigos, así como leer a la gente por sus intenciones, mostrando una habilidad para descubrir mentiras y secretos; Prominentemente durante su noche con el "príncipe Ali". * Fuerza Física: A pesar de su apariencia, Jasmine tiene una fuerza física impresionante, ya que podría empujar una estatua grande en Aladdin y el Rey de Ladrones, y una roca en "Mi Aladdin Justo" y vencer a un gamberro con un puñetazo en Aladdin y el Rey De Ladrones. * Jasmine mencionó brevemente en Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams que ella habla varios idiomas. Galería Curiosidades *"Jasmine" es un nombre persa para una hermosa flor que los persas llaman "yas" o "yasamin". *Jasmine es la primera princesa de Disney que no viene de un país europeo. *Jasmine es la primera princesa de Disney que tiene un papel que es ligeramente menos significativo que el de su contraparte masculina. Por lo tanto, ella es la primera princesa que no es la protagonista de la película donde aparece. *Jasmine es la única Princesa Disney que usa pantalones. en:Jasmine fr:Jasmine hr:Jasmina it:Jasmine nl:Jasmine pl:Dżasmina pt-br:Jasmine ru:Жасмин sv:Jasmine tr:Jasmine zh:茉莉公主 Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Deuteragonistas Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Co-protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Asiáticos Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Spell Cards Categoría:Personajes de Hercules (the series) Categoría:Cameos de Ralph Breaks the Internet Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin and the King of Thieves Categoría:Personajes de The Return of Jafar Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin (the series) Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Disney Live! Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Usuarios de Magia Categoría:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Personajes de Kilala Princess Categoría:Profesores Categoría:Artistas Marciales Categoría:Personajes que se transforman Categoría:Personajes que resucitaron Categoría:Personajes que rompen la Cuarta Pared Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 3.0 Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de películas Categoría:Personajes de series